An Average Porn Story (A Yo-kai Watch fan fic)
by Icy of the Kirby
Summary: Nate develops a fetish for being called average Kinky stuff insues ;) my first ever Fan fic I made, some feedback would be great


It was a Average day in Springdale Nate was messing around with his Yo-kai dictionary "Organizing your Yo-kai friends medals Nate?" Nate's Yo-kai butler Whisper said to him "Nah I'm just being average" Nate respond to Whisper "Well Nate its a wonderful looking day outside perhaps you should get out and do something" the Yo-kai butler replied "There's no one to play with" Nate told Whisper "what about your friends Bear and Eddie" Whisper said "They're gone for the week end" Nate replied filled with boredom

"What about Katie Nyate" said Jibanyan one of Nate's many Yo-kai friends "What about her?" Nate said to Jibanyan

"She wants to come over she sent you an invite to sleep over for the week end" Jibanyan said "A Sleepover...that doesn't seem like something Katie would do" Nate said "You really shouldn't doubt your friends Nate maybe Katies just trying to be nice to you" Whisper stated "She usually calls me….average" Nate said as he started to think about all the times Katie called him average "Average...average" Nate said suddenly finding that word hot "Are you alright Nyate?" Jibanyan asked him confused "I-Im fine Jibanyan...I just need some time alone" Nate replied as he ran into the bathroom where no one would bother him

"Whats going on?" Nate said to himself "why am I suddenly get so turned on from being called Average" Nate continued, later Nate noticed something moving around in his pants "What's that is that a Yo-kai?" He asked himself Nate began to touch the bulge in his pants "Maybe i should let it out" He said "Come on out my friend!" Nate yelled unleashing the thing he thought was a Yo-kai from his pants "What the?" Nate said in shock examining the thing he just released "What the heck?" he asked himself seeing his erect dick "I've never seen it like this before...it must be the work of a Yo-kai" Nate said as he got up and scanned the bathroom for a Yo-kai,

He never found a Yo-kai "Guess it wasnt a Yo-kai" Nate said as he sat back down on the floor he began to think of Katie and how she called him average it was at this point that Nates D-Rank became a B-Rank "Katie…" Nate moaned softly he began to slowly stroke his dick as he thought of Katie more and more "Katie...Ah call me average again" Nate began to furiously mastebate to the thought of Katie calling him average the sensation felt so good to him that he began to let out louder moans "Ahhh...Katie...Call me average just like that" Nate began to moan louder to the point where Whisper and Jibanyan overheard him

"What was that noise?" Whisper asked the cat Yo-kai "Beats me" Jibanyan replied to him "Wait where's Nate?" Whisper asked "He's still in the Bathroom he's been in their for 5 minutes nyow" Jibanyan said yawning "Perhaps we should check to see if he's alright" Whisper said as he got up and went over to the bathroom where Nate was in "Nate...are you okay in the there you've been in there for 5 minutes" Whisper continued but Nate couldn't reply as he was getting into the beat of his little exercise he began to moan quieter as he knew Whisper was worried that something "Nate?" Whisper called out knocking on the door "I-Im fine W-Whisper" Nate said trying not to let out a moan from the sensation he was doing to himself "Okay but Jibanyan and I want to know if you are going to that sleepover with Katie or not" Whisper asked him "I-Im going just give me a little longer" Nate exclaimed "Alright" Whisper said leaving Nate to himself,

With Whisper gone Nate began to pick the pace of his mastubation sensation he started to feel something coming up he didn't stop though as he wanted to see what was to await him "I-I feel something coming up" Nate said to himself as he began to spray a sticky white liquid all over himself and on the floor he began to heavily pant Nate knew that he was ready for Katie so he got up took a quick shower then returned to his room and got dressed

"Whisper Jibanyan I'm leaving to go to Katie's house don't break anything in the house while I'm gone" Nate yelled as he rushed out his room "Wait you don't want us to come with you?" Whisper said astonished "Whisper I can't have you follow me everywhere...besides you'll be fine you have Jibanyan to play with" Nate replied as he hurried out the door to Katie's house

"Whisper?" Jibanyan asked him "Yes Jibanyan" Whisper answered "Why's the Bathroom all sticky?" Jibanyan questioned "It uh must've been a Yo-kai" Whisper said nervously

As Nate arrived at Katies house he kept thinking about the way she called him average and how hard that made him he quickly snapped back to reality as he was reaching Katies house Nate knocked on the door "Katie you home? I'm here for the Sleep over" Nate shouted the door opened revealing Katie at the entrance "Nate! Glad you came was getting worried that you wouldn't come" Katie said "come right on in" she continued Nate let himself in he started to look around "Where is everyone else?" he asked Katie "Oh uh they are all out of town so it's just me and you" Katie replied "Thats perfect" Nate snickered to himself "So now that you're here what do you wanna do?" Katie asked him "Do you have something in mind?" Nate replied back

"Uh yeah i have something in mind come with me" Katie told Nate as she dragged him into the her bathroom "K-Katie what are we doing in here?" Nate asked "Something average" She replied sweetly upon hearing the word average Nate got so hard again that his B-Rank became a SS-rank Katie noticed this bulge and began to nibble on the tip of his cock Nate let out a moan he couldn't believe that Katie was sucking him off "K-Katie that feels n-nice keep going" Nate moaned prusading the girl to go on she did as he said and began take in more of his cock "Ahhh Katie" Nate moaned some more "You like that Nate?" Katie teased him as she picked up the pace Nate felt something building up again and wonder if he should warn Katie he didn't want to though as he wanted to see how she would react to it,

As Katie began to suck him faster Nate couldn't hold back anymore he was building up too much and he had to let it out so without warning he sprayed his love fluids into Katies mouth she swallowed it all like a good girl "K-Katie I'm sorry i didn't mean-" Nate began to say but he was cut off by Katie who "Its fine Nate I can tell you've thinking about me all day" She continued to tease him Katie stood up and undressed herself fully in front of Nate, Nate blushed so hard his face began to turn red "w-what are going to do Katie?" he asked her "Im gonna Wibble your Wobble some more" Katie said to him as she spread open her legs revealing her small underage pussy

"Whats wrong Nate is it to average for you?" She teased him Nate heard the word average and his dick became began fully erect "Your little Yo-kai friend wants inside doesn't he?" she kept teasing him, Nate knew that Katie was waiting for him so he slide his Yo-kai medal into her Katie let out a soft moan which turned Nate on so much he felt like his dick was gonna melt "AHHHHH! KATIE!" Nate yelled as he entered her, Katie let out even more moans "N-Nate don't stop it feels good" Katie moaned to him Nate picked up the pace as he wanted to be one step ahead Katie moaned louder as Nate was pumping inside her, Katies pussy felt so tight around around Nate's dick that it felt like their bodies were kissing "That's it just like that Nate" Katie moaned as Nate continued to fuck her he was getting into it as this was the first and probably only time he'd be able to do this he wanted to make the most of it

As Nate continued to fuck his lover he knew he would have to stop soon as he getting tired because it was so late outside he felt another load of his sticky white liquid build up in his dick

"K-Katie can I c-cum inside?" Nate asked her about to climax "YES! RELEASE ALL OF YOUR FLUIDS INSIDE ME!" Katie yelled await Nates thick cum, Nate did as Katie told him and Released his white C-rank fluids inside Katies pussy

After that whole scene Nate and Katie noticed the time "It's already 8PM?" Nate said in shock looking at the clock "I guess you should head home now" Katie said as she got up to get dressed "Uh? Im sleeping over remember" Nate reminded her "Oh right I forgot we should get some rest then" Katie stated as she got out a few blankets and laid them down on the floor they both slip into the bed and drift off to sleep

The End


End file.
